The present invention relates generally to an exercising machine, and more particularly to a rotary step exerciser, which rotates when the user alternatively steps on the pedals.
A conventional step exerciser (climber) has two pedals on which the user steps up and down alternatively with the legs. FIGS. 1 and 2 show a step exerciser according to the prior art. This structure of step exerciser 80 comprises a base frame 81, two pedals 83, a wheel unit 85, a rotary support 87, and an upright handle 89. The base frame 81 comprises transversely extended end bars 811, two longitudinal bars 812 connected between the end bars 811, and a rack 813 connected to one end bar 811 between the longitudinal bars 812. The rotary support 87 is pivoted to the rack 813. The upright handle 89 is fixedly fastened to the rotary support 87. The wheel unit 85 comprises a double groove pulley 851, a first pulley 852, a first steel-rope 853, a second pulley 854, and a second steel rope 855. The double groove pulley 851 has a rod member 856 extended from the casing thereof and fastened to a through hole 813 in one end bar 811 of the base frame 81. The first pulley 852 and the second pulley 854 are respectively mounted on the longitudinal bars 812. The first steel rope 853 has one end fixedly connected to the left pedal 83 and the other end passed through the first pulley 852 and the double groove pulley 851 and then connected to the rotary support 87. The second steel rope 855 has one end fixedly connected to the right pedal 83 and the other end passed through the second pulley 854 and the double groove pulley 851 and then connected to the rotary support 87. When the user alternatively steps the pedals 83 up and down, the upright handle 89 is alternatively rotated with the rotary upright support 87. This structure of step exerciser is functional, however it is monotonous in use. During exercising, the user constantly faces the same scene in front of the step exerciser. This monotonous exercising motion bores the user quickly.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is one object of the present invention to provide a rotary step exerciser, which rotates the user step by step when the user steps the pedals alternatively up and down.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a rotary step exerciser, which greatly attracts the user to make exercises.
To achieve these objects of the present invention, the rotary step exerciser comprises a base having an upright support with a top bevel gear, a rotary rack pivoted to the upright support, the rotary rack comprising a pivoted driving shaft, a pivoted transmission axle perpendicularly aimed at the driving shaft, a first bevel gear fixedly mounted on one end of the transmission axle and engaged with the bevel gear at the upright shaft, a second bevel gear fixedly mounted on the other end of the transmission axle, and a third bevel gear fixedly mounted on the driving shaft and engaged with the second bevel gear, two pedals coupled to the driving shaft through reversed one-way bearings, a rocker pivoted to the rotary rack and coupled between the pedals. When the user stepping the pedals alternatively up and down, the rotary rack is turned about the upright shaft step by step.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a magnetic compass having an illuminating device that has fewer structural components as well as a lower production cost and malfunction rate.
To achieve the above objects, the magnetic compass of the present invention comprises a base, a compass assembly mounted on the base, a lid pivoted to one end of the base, and an aiming device pivoted to the other end of the base. The aiming device is provided with a magnifying glass, a lighting element and a battery set. The light of the lighting member is projected towards the compass assembly and the battery set supplies electrical current to the lighting member.